Birthday Pixie
by Hopes-light
Summary: Lemon - Rated R18 - its alice's birthday and its her party she can cry if she wants to... but how can Charlie help? sucky summary i know but check it out


**K well here is my second story merry xmas my gift to you =) please review**

**Rating – R 18+ for content language and smut**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing SM owns all characters I own idea story is a lemon in AU (Cullen's are human) story has lemon between older and much younger character **

**IMPORTANT INFO – ALL HUMAN OOC no Bella in this story she is still living with Renee in Phoenix.**

**ALSO – I don't know the legal age for sexual relations in America so I am using the ages we have in Australia **

**^_^**

_**Submission to one **__**wrong**__** brings on another**_

_**~Latin Proverb**_

**^_^**

Looking around the room Alice let out a little sight her 17th birthday was happening everyone was in costume and masks had stayed in place. Only she Alice Cullen could get away with having a masked costume party in this day and age. Reaching up behind her, she adjusted her fluoro pink glitter wings. Her pixie costume left no doubt, who she was... she was often referred to as the hyperactive pixie. With a shuddering sigh she looked around the semi crowded room she could see her brothers in opposite corners of the room Edward shamelessly flirting with Jessica Stanley and Emmett was making out with Rosalie Hale. Out of the corner of her eye she was a mess of shaggy blonde hair _Jasper_ a wave of pain rolled through her tiny body Jasper Hale had been her boyfriend for 2 years they were each others firsts for everything except Jasper had given her a first that she did not return. he was Alice's first heart break, her mind flashed with the memory of walking in of Jasper fucking Victoria his musical voice grunting out her name before telling her how he was going to suck her sweet cunt after he fucked her slick pussy and ploughed her arse.

Her body shuddered with unshed tears moving silently she ran up the stairs into her bedroom and threw her little body onto the plush couch and finally let the tears fall...

~*~

Tugging on the stiff collar Charlie let out a low groan sure he liked the Cullen's but he was SURE Carlisle sent Esme to invite him only because he couldn't say no to the caramel haired woman, who pleaded with him even taking the incentive to bring him a costume Esme it seems had a strange sense of humour as he Police Chief Charlie Swan was dressed as a Italian mobster. His weathered brown eyes flickered around the room parties were never his thing there was only so much he could talk about

'_Sure is funny weather'_

'_fish were bitin' out on the rez lake'_

'_yup, Forks crime it at a all time low' _

He was a man of few words, just after he said a goodbye to Esme and Carlisle he saw the birthday girl run up stairs looking like she was about to burst into tears. Charlie didn't do well with emotions' but still he would do this for the Cullen's walking up the stairs he pressed his ear against the first door in the hall and he strained his ears over the thumping music until he hear the sounds of quiet sobs. Taking a deep breath he pushed open the door there curled on the couch was Alice Cullen walking in he closed the door closed behind him not hearing the tiny _Click_ of the sticky lock moving into place. Clearing his throat he perched himself on the edge of the chair and awkwardly patted Alice's shoulder.

At the feel of his contact, Alice threw her body into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie felt his awkward blush rise up from his throat to the tip of his head.

"Erm well.... Do you want me to get Esme" he asked as Alice pulled her tiny body closer to his. He watched her shake her head her pink wings shaking with the movement

"no" she said softly as she looked up at him with a heart breaking expression before she dropped her head to his chest and pulled his arms around her. Charlie stiffened first off because he really didn't do emotional and second her glittery wings were damn awful without a word Alice stood and unclipped the wings bending over slightly to place them under her bed. Charlie groaned as her short dress road up even higher and he was sure he saw her BARE arse cheek, which would mean Alice had no underwear on. Not pausing to re think his thoughts the Chief started to stand up only to be pushed back down by Alice who quickly climbed back onto his lap. And her tiny hand started to wrap his arms around her again

'_maybe she need a father like presence'_ he thought though that idea was pushed aside very quickly as Alice rested his large tanned hand righted onto her left tit. Charlie felt his eyes widen as her lush full tit fitted perfectly into his hand with enough left over and the weight heavy against his palm. As he felt his dick twitch he dropped his hand and tried to push Alice to the side. As if sensing his movement Alice's little legs moved so he was straddling the chief, her arms locked around his neck her blue eyes locked onto his own brown ones

~*~

Clamping her legs tightly to his thighs Alice could feel her pussy juices coating her thighs when Charlies hand rested on her boob she felt the tiny squeeze he unconsciously gave it her cunt became a wet and wild slide her nipples pebbled and became erect... AND she had felt his dick twitch in his pants and from what she felt there wasn't anything to be disappointed about. She felt him try and move her but now she was Horney and he was who she wanted to fuck her and suck her. The large purple dildo under her bed would not suffice nor would her own tiny fingers fucking her cunt or pulling her clit do the job. Looking away from the chiefs eyes she thought that he was in fact quite a handsome 34 year old man he was toned and lean. Felling him stir back to life his hands moving to her hips to push her away Alice moved with cobra fast reflexes and crushed her lips to his own wrapping her arms around his neck.

~*~

Charlie sat stiff as a board little Alice Cullen was kissing him, SHIT what to do. He couldn't help but notice she smelled like Jasmine, and he could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. He could feel his erection growing and willed it away long enough to make his escape he could jack off in the shower later gripping her hips a little harder he tried to push her off his fingers gripping bare flesh glancing down he groaned her shot dress had ridden up higher revealing the fact Alice was in fact bare... to tell the truth he could see the top of her mound the skin clean

'_she waxes' _ he thought his dick twitched again looking a little harder he could see her lips glistening with juices unconsciously he licked his lips and Alice took it as a invitation to thrust her tongue into his mouth.

Charlie let out a groan, she tasted so fuckin' sweet he couldn't help but wonder if her cunt tasted as sweet. As Alice licked the inside of his mouth with vigour he felt the throbbing of his cock straining to break free and bury deep inside her tight hole.

"_Jail bait... jail bait'_ he repeated like a mantra inside his head his lips still unresponsive to Alice's advances '_not now she's 17'_ the devil on his shoulder whispered as Alice ground down hard on his cock he felt her slick juices soaking his pants her heat scorching his cock. Throwing away his self control Charlie started to move his lips sliding one hand up her body to palm her luscious tit again the other pulled her hips down on his cock again. Alice pulled her arms away from his neck and Charlie looked down as they gripped the sides of her dress and released her tits from its confines. His eyes widened

'_No fucking bra!' _

Returning his hand he pinched her pink nipples as he plunged his tongue into her mouth pulling a groan deep in her tiny throat his mouth salivated as he watched her tits bounce in time to her grinding suddenly he felt her hand slide between them cupping his rock hard cock squeezing he let out a groan.

~*~

Smiling at the sound Alice pulled away from his lips and quickly shimmied down his body till she rested on her knees in-between his legs quickly her hands undid his belt and pulled down his zipper. She could see the outline of his dick completely hard against his black boxer briefs and at the head of his cock was a little damp patch from his pre cum, reaching up she grabbed his boxers and pulled Charlie lifted his hips to help her. Once his pants were around his ankles Alice reached out and took his cock in her hand his was bigger than Jasper leaning over her tiny pink tongue licked the head of his cock Charlie let out a moan. He tasted salty but in a good way Alice decided as she opened her mouth and slid down his length her eyes trained on his face as she watched his jaw slacken moving back up she sucked hard around his head and moving back down taking his deeper until he hit the back of her throat quickly she swallowed pulling another groan out of Charlie

~*~

As he watched her through hooded eyes Charlie couldn't help but moan she knew what to do that was for sure a little slow for his liking though reaching out a hand Charlie threaded it through her cropped black hair and started to move her at a faster pace.

"Suck my cock" he grunted thrusting into her warm mouth

Then she started fucking humming and tugging his balls slightly in one hand Charlie muttered a string of profanities as he felt his balls tighten and his stomach clench. Before he could give a warning his cummed thick and hard at the back of her throat he was surprised as Alice swallowed his cum as she rocked back on her heals Charlie saw she had a satisfied smirk as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Growling he picked her up and rested her on her knees her tits hanging over the arm of the couch as he settled himself on his back without warning he thrust two thick fingers into her cunt.

"I'm going to fuck you with my fingers, so fucking hard" he spat

"fuck my hole Charlie, pinch my clit" she moaned as he twisted her nipple hard

He groaned as she clenched him she was so fucking wet, quickly he pulled them out and thrust back in pulling a cry of pleasure from Alice's lips. He let his other hand migrate towards her tits pulling the nipples making her arch her back her nipples so hard he was sure they could cut rocks thrusting his fingers faster he rubbed his callused thumb against her swollen slick clit causing another rush of fluid. Not wanting to wait longer, he pulled her back so she hovered over his mouth and his lips attached to her clit.

Sucking hard he heard Alice squeal as he sucked again he could feel a rush of wetness over his chin. Not wanting to miss out his moved down and buried his tongue into her dripping pussy. He ground yes she tasted as sweet down here to thrashing his tongue he rubbed her clit with his other hand. He could feel his dick twitching back to life, pulling back he nipped at her soaked lips before moving back to her clit. Sucking it back into his mouth he gently bit it causing Alice to moan loudly

~*~

As her walls clenched Alice only had one thought running through her head

'_Charlie sucked cunt well' _she felt her orgasm building

"Lick my pussy.... suck my juices" she panted

Grinding her pussy into his face moans escaped her mouth and her room echoed with them shit jasper had nothing on Charlie. As the coil in her stomach clenched tighter she felt Charlie spread her lips once more and he went to town on her sucking and slurping... biting and nipping suddenly her orgasm triggered and she came with a loud cry as her own cum ran over his face. She felt Charlie licking her cleaning up all of her cum until she came down from her hi he took one last suck of her clit before moving from between her legs.

Alice collapsed over the arm of her chair, it was official this was her favourite chair in the world sucking in deep breaths she felt Charlie at her back as he pressed his hard length against her arse.

"Don't think I am done with you Alice I am gonna fuck your sweet pink cunt hard" he thrust against her Alice shook in anticipation she hadn't has sex since Jasper 3 months ago she felt Charlie's hand massage her arse cheeks as he leaned in close

"has anyone fucked this tight arse Alice?" he purred as he used his hands to spread her cheeks she nodded Jasper did a couple of times

"Well I'm going to, I will fuck your arse hard sliding in and out of your tightest hole then I will cum in your arse"

Alice felt her pussy starting to drip again as one of Charlies rough hands slid under her leg and rested it up on the arm of the chair the other reached around to play with her tits. Alice moaned as she felt the head of his cock sliding between her lips before he thrust into her cunt

"Yess fuck me.... CHARLIE... fuck my cunt"

~*~

As he buried himself to the hilt Charlie moaned as he reached his other hand around and played with her clit as he gave her time to adjust to his size after a moment he pulled out and thrust back inside fucking her over the arm of her couch. This position allowed him to enter her at a deep angle hitting her spongy G-spot causing her to cry out every time he did he could feel her walls clenching him she was extremely sensitive

"Fuck that good" she moaned her head dropping onto his shoulder as his fingers continued to play with her clit Charlie watched as her tits bounced with his thrust taunting him he wanted to suck on them as he fucked her. Quickly he pulled out and pulled Alice onto his lap her chest facing his

"Fucking ride me" he said lifting her hips so he could angle his cock into her cunt. As she slid down, he latched onto one of those bouncing tits biting her hard nipple. He sucked and nipped her tits alternating sides as Alice bounced on his cock her dress bunched up underneath her bouncing globes

"Fuck your tight" he moaned thrusting up to meet her

"So good unggg" moaned Alice moving faster

Charlie could feel her walls clenching around him and knew she would cum once more this time on his cock then he would bend her over the arm of her plush couch and fuck her arse.

Thrusting up to meet her own bounces, he bit hard on the nipple in his mouth and with a cry Alice came once more. Still hard and inside of her Charlie stood up and move so Alice was laying over the couch arm her legs resting just above the floor. Stroking himself Charlies has glided easily his cock was still slick with her pussy juices planting his feet firmly into the carpet he used one hand to steady himself Charlie used the other to spread her arse cheeks and slid his cock into her tightest hole

~*~

Alice let out a grunt as Charlies thick cock slid into her hole spreading her further then Jaspers dick ever did, reaching a hand down she started to tug on her own swollen sensitive clit jolts of electricity shot to her pussy making her clench she herd Charlie moan as her arse hole clenched around his cock. As he sped up his movements, she knew he was going to cum soon she gasped as Charlie picked up her legs and spread them over the arm of the couch causing the rough fabric to rub her still sensitive cunt and clit with each thrust. Removing her hand Alice pinched and tugged on her tits enjoying the sensations Charlie was causing. She felt Charlie speed up so that his movements were frantic his dick pounding her his balls slapping her arse, her pussy juices soaking her couch leaving a stain she was sure then Charlies whole body tensed and she felt him cum in her arse his movement jerky as he let out a low

"Fuuucccckkkkkkk"

~*~

With his half hard cock still buried in her arse Charlies hands slid around her waist each hand toying with a tit his body laying on top of hers pulling out he grabbed a t-shirt of Alice's off the floor and spat on his before cleaning his dick the heavy smell of sex penetrated the room as he reached down and pulled up his pants tucking everything in he turned and pulled Alice's lip body up giving each boob a parting kiss he pulled her dress up before dropping to his knees and gracing her slit a long slow lick before sucking her clit once more before he pulled her dress down. Standing up he pressed his lips to Alice's before he walked to the door and tried to open it finding it locked he fiddled with it until it open and he walked out.

As Alice flopped back onto the couch she looked at the stain her cunt left and the smaller streak of Charlie's cum along the inside of the arm...

Maybe she would become public enemy number one if it meant the chief would have to punish her...

As she drifted off her final thought was _Best birthday EVER!_

A/N: well so what did you think? Please review and let me know xx


End file.
